Can't Get You Off My Mind
by calalily
Summary: Ever had someone on your mind that wouldn't leave you alone? So have they......
1. Chapter 1

Can't Get You Off My Mind  
Rated: R for language and sex  
Spoilers: Hiatus and Shalom   
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, the characters nor the actors themselves. They all belong to someone else. I just like to take them on little adventures. ;)

Chapter One

He was sitting at the bar, drinking a cold beer when a song came on the jukebox. He paused with the bottle halfway to his mouth. The song was in English and it was country. He looked around to see who selected the song but there was no one near the jukebox. He drank his beer as the song played.

_Here I sit with a drink in my hand  
Local cantina with a sign hangin' sayin'  
Somethin' in Spanish 'bout "let the good times roll"  
Between the sandy beaches and the margaritas  
Thought I'd find a way to let you go  
But there's not enough tequila in Mexico_

_Your memory didn't come around  
No not until the sun went down  
and I started wishin' I had you to hold  
It's a feeling that just won't fade,  
even a thousand miles away  
I still want you back with every glass_

He sat his beer down, put money on the bar and walked out. There was always something going on that brought her to mind.

-----------------------------------

The office had gotten quiet since Tony's arrival. McGee was trying to locate Ziva all the while watching the new probie from the corner of his eye. His search came up empty just as Abby's words from earlier came back to him.

"I'm eating for two." She had said, then played it off as if she were talking about the way Michelle ate healthy all the time. He wondered if it was more than that.

-----------------------------------

He was talking with Mike about the boat on the beach when Camila walked up and dialed the phone. Thinking it was Abby calling to ask him to come back, he was surprised to hear the voice belonging to the one woman he couldn't stop thinking about. Ziva.

His plane touched down and he immediately caught a cab. Funny, she needed a safe place to hide and someone to save her and she called him. He saw his reflection in the window of the cab and realized he should have shaved. Then he remembered he wasn't on the job, he was repaying a debt. It wouldn't matter to Ziva what he looked like. She just needed his help. She would be surprised if she knew he had been able to put Shannon's memory to rest quicker than anyone thought he would and that she, not Shannon, was the reason he worked so hard at Mike's place. It was the only way to keep her out of his dreams at night - to fall exhausted into bed.

-----------------------------------

Abby was in her lab, worried about Ziva, worried about Gibbs not staying and worried even more about how Tony was going to react to her news. She had had to think quick when she slipped and told McGee she was eating for two; she covered well but still she had a hard time keeping some things quiet. The way her clothes were fitting she wouldn't be able to stay quiet much longer.

**song: Not Enough Tequila by Terri Clark**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gibbs sat in his basement in the house he hadn't thought he'd be returning to. He heard the front door open and footsteps cross the floor. The door to the basement opened all the way and there she stood. Ziva. Bruised and battered from her fight earlier but still beautiful. More so because the marks on her were a testament to her strength and her clever mind. He held up a glass and said, "Shalom, Ziva."

She walked down the stairs to take the offered glass and replied, "Shalom, Jethro."

When the drinks were finished, Gibbs stood up to face her. "Jethro, I appreciate you coming back to help me." Ziva told him before her words were cut off by his lips. He could feel the tension in her as he pressed his lips to her's but it drained away as he deepened the kiss. Ziva's arms came up to hold his head and she dueled with his tongue for control, neither backing down nor giving in. They broke away from each other, breathless, almost stunned from their reaction to each other.

"Ziva..."

"Jethro..."

They spoke at the same time. Each one staring, feeling drawn back to each other, as if pulled together by invisible strings. Their lips met once more and Jethro peeled Ziva's shirt over her head. Impatient with the loss of his lips on hers, Ziva ripped Jethro's shirt in two and pushed it down and off his arms. Their lips met again, this time harder, longer, more demanding than before. Jethro's hands cupped her breasts and she moaned into his mouth. Shedding the rest of their clothes, they stood pressed against each other, kissing, hands caressing each other; touching and rubbing here, cupping and squeezing there. His hand slipped between her legs and he felt her heat and wetness. Growling in his throat, he lifted her with one arm, turning to sit her on his work table after shoving his hand tools out of the way. He parted her thighs and stared at her naked beauty. She reached out, grabbing his head and bringing him back for another consuming kiss. When even that wasn't enough, she pulled him to her with her legs, wrapping them around his waist, feeling the smooth head of his manhood brushing against her entrance. She whimpered and grabbed his ass with both hands to pull him even closer.

Jethro pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were filled with desire and he smiled. His hands cupped her bottom and tilted her to him. He thrust in slowly, watching the pleasure on her face as it raced through his body. Her hands clutched his rear and her head fell back as he quickened his thrusts. He bent his head and kissed her neck, pausing at the base of her throat to suck and lick at the pulse beating wildly. She was murmuring incoherently and he felt her walls tighten around him, telling him she was about to go over the edge. He pressed deep and hard into her and she screamed before biting her lip against the pleasure she was feeling. He thrust into her harder, driving her higher, the noises she was making and the feel of her body tightening around his driving him to his own completion. As he stood there, holding her while she trembled, he slowly and tenderly kissed her lips. She had nearly made them bleed, she had bit them that hard. When he was able to, he pulled away and out of her warm embrace and helped her down. They stood once more staring at each other. The smiles on their faces grew as he took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Abby bit her lip and looked down at the beautiful necklace Tony had given her. Her doorbell rang and she swallowed hard. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. She wasn't sure how he would take it. Answering the door, her smile lacked a bit of its normal Abbyness but Tony swept her into his arms and kicked the door shut.

"I have been waiting for days to get you alone again." He said and smiled down at her.

Abby returned his smile fully this time. She couldn't not return it when he was so unabashedly happy. She saw his eyes drop and his smile widen more than she thought possible.

"You're wearing the necklace."

"Of course I am." She told him and laughed. "Did you think I'd put it away and forget about it?"

"I'd hoped you wouldn't do that but it's not exactly a collar."

"You knew it was perfect for me and that is why I wear it." She told him as she leaned in to kiss his neck. She smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her and full-out grinned when he growled, "Abs!" Kissing his neck up towards his jaw she gently nipped at his earlobe with her teeth. He swung her up in his arms and walked to the bedroom. Bypassing the coffin he laid her on the bed and undressed her slowly, kissing her lips, her neck, and her shoulders as he peeled the shirt off of her. Not waiting for her to help him, he pulled her skirt down her legs and kissed his way down her body feeling the sudden tension in her release as his tongue found what it was questing for and he licked her.

"TONY!" She screamed as his mouth and fingers swiftly moved her closer to the edge. Just as she was about to explode, he started kissing his way back up to her mouth.

He murmured, "Abs, I can't wait any longer," as they both worked to get his pants unfastened and down his legs.

When they caught on his shoes, Abby flipped him over and said, "To hell with your pants." She rose above him and moved her hips over his erection. Easing down slowly because she was so aroused, she moaned as she felt him enter her. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her fully onto him before he flipped them back over to take back control of this erotic dance they were doing. He withdrew almost completely and as Abby looked up at him with her eyes glistening he thrust back into her hard and fast taking her over right there. Watching her face and feeling her climax, Tony pumped faster into her. With a loud groan, he lost control as his body went over the edge with Abby.

He kissed her lips tenderly as he eased off to her side and she curled into his arms, warm and soft and totally spent. She fell asleep almost instantly.

---------------------------------

Tony lay there with his arms around Abby. He had gotten rid of the rest of his clothes and covered them both with the sheet and comforter that had been lying near the foot of the bed. They were black of course. Just like the curtains that would keep the light out far longer than the alarm clock would let them sleep in, in the morning. She had turned in her sleep and her head was resting in that spot between his chest and shoulder, right where she fit so perfectly. He remembered back to the first morning that he had woken next to her. Given that it was Abby, she kept switching the music for her alarm clock and she had obviously dug deep to find the Garth Brooks CD that came on. The song she had it set to caught his attention and the words made him aware of what was happening to him.

_I can hear that highway calling as I watch the sunrise crawling across her shoulder  
This is usually goodbye and yet those words I just can't find as I hold her.  
She's like no other woman that I have ever met before  
and it ain't me to see the morning sun from this side of the door_

At that point Tony remember he looked down at Abby and realized how true those words were. He had pressed a kiss to her forehead as he listened to the song once more.

_Once happiness was only whenever I was on my own  
So now why do I feel lonely any time that I'm alone_

The alarm on his phone had started and he turned it off as the song continued to play. He had slowly eased his arm out from under Abby's head.  
_  
No, they've never built a wall this high or made a chain that strong  
And God ain't never made a place I felt like I belong_  
_  
Why ain't I running, why ain't I gone  
How does she hold me, without holding on  
In love or a fight, she's stronger than strong  
Something's not right if there ain't nothing wrong  
It's got me wondering, why ain't I running  
Why ain't I gone _

He smiled now as sleep was about to claim him. He had known then why he wasn't running. He knew it still today and more so now. He'd never be able to run from Abby. He drew her closer to him and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, rubbing her back as she moved restlessly in her sleep. Just as he was falling into a very contented sleep, he wondered what his Abby had to tell him that had her worried.

**song: Why Ain't I Running by Garth Brooks**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Special Agents McGee and Lee were in the file room pulling cold case files for Gibbs. Tim kept glancing over at Michelle to see if her expression changed.

"I've offended you, haven't I?" He asked and nearly fell over a box as she rounded on him.

"Offended me? What could you possibly have done to offend me, Special Agent McGee? Could it be the way you watch me walk by? Could it be that you act just like Special Agent DiNozzo when he isn't around? Could it be the fact that you and Ms. Sciuto were talking about me as if I couldn't hear you? No, it couldn't be any of those things that offended me!"

Tim looked down at Michelle, noticing once again how tiny she was. "I wasn't trying to belittle you, Agent Lee."

"Are you sure about that Agent McGee?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're a great agent, Michelle, it's just the nature of this team to joke with each other. If I've made you uncomfortable with that, it wasn't my intention."

"And the remarks about how I always stick to the legalities of things?"

"Mainly just jokes, Michelle. Honestly, we are all impressed with how well you handle yourself, but you have to admit there are times when you need to think outside the box."

Michelle took a deep breath and turned away. "I know what you all think. I know you think I only care about the exact letter of the law and doing things the right way. I can think outside the box. I just like to make sure that the criminals we take down stay down."

Tim looked down at his stack of files and noticed the case he was looking for. As he pulled it, Michelle grabbed her's as well. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it but the door wouldn't open. Michelle ran into his back since she was looking into her file. "Tim!"

"The door is locked." He said as he turned to look at her.

She rolled her eyes. "It can't be locked." She reached around him and turned the knob herself to find the same thing Tim had. "It is locked! Can't you open it?"

Tim looked down at what he was wearing. His jacket was at his desk as was his kit that he used to pick locks. "My kit is at my desk. I can't pick it."

"My phone is at my desk!" Michelle said, looking like she was about to panic.

"So is mine. So we wait until Gibbs asks for this information which shouldn't take long. We have air and lights. We'll be fine Michelle."

She shook her head. "No, I don't like being locked up Tim." She turned around and tried to pace. There were so many boxes stacked around it was difficult but she managed.

"Michelle..." Tim started but paused to watch for a moment. She truly didn't like being in enclosed spaces. At that moment he knew who was behind this. Abby and Ziva had to have done it. They both knew he was interested in her but wouldn't do anything because of Rule 12. Watching Michelle pace and try not to panic he was ready to knock both their heads together for coming up with this plan. When her breathing started to change, he put his file down. Taking her by the arms, he looked into her eyes. "Michelle, you are ok. We'll get out of this room. The longest we'll be here is maybe ten more minutes."

"Ten minutes. Tim I can't stay in here that long. I have to get out of here!" Michelle's voice rose as she looked around for a way to get out of the room.

Tim realized she wasn't going to calm down. He looked around for something to distract her and all he saw were old cases. That wouldn't take her mind off being locked in this room. Without giving it any further thought, he turned her face up to his and kissed her. Taking her by surprise, her mouth was partially open and he took advantage of that, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, learning her taste. He felt her lips press against his in response to the kiss. Her tongue touched his tentatively and then tangled, learning the feel of his mouth and the taste of his kiss.

Neither of them heard the lock tumble nor the doorknob turn. The sound that brought them back to their senses was someone clearing their throat very loudly. They jumped apart and both turned guiltily toward the door. Tim was the first to speak. "Boss, we weren't..." he stopped when Gibbs raised an eyebrow to refute what he was about to say.

Michelle grabbed her file and stepped forward. "I was having a panic attack Agent Gibbs. Tim was trying to help me get over it." She blushed when he turned his stare towards her.

Gibbs turned away and got his smile under control. "Don't close the door next time you two. Less likely to be locked in that way."

Michelle's shoulders dropped and she muttered, "He really hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Michelle. It's just his way." Tim tried to explain.

"I broke Rule 12. And I apologized basically. I can't keep his rules!" She said quietly as they walked toward the elevators.

"We broke Rule 12. And an explanation isn't always considered an apology by Gibbs." They stepped into the elevator and Michelle still looked upset. "Can I take you to dinner to make up for it?" He asked.

Michelle looked up at him and said, "That depends. Is this the DiNozzo influence or is this Tim asking me out?"

"It's Tim." He told her and gave her his goofy grin.

She turned back to face the elevator doors. Just as they were coming to a stop she replied, "In that case, you can pick me up at 1900." She walked away leaving Tim shocked and happy standing in the elevator as the doors closed on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Abby was pacing in her lab waiting for the test results to come back. She bit the inside of her lip and put her hand on her belly. When she tasted blood she realized she had bitten too hard. As she was cleaning the blood off, Tony walked in and rushed over.

"What happened?" He asked seeing the towel she discarded.

"I bit my lip while I was waiting for the test to run," she told him. Passing by him to go to her computer she spun around halfway there. "Are you finished for the day when you get these results?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, I am." He waggled his eyebrows. "Are you in a hurry to get me out of here?"

Grinning like nothing was out of the ordinary, as if tonight wouldn't change the rest of their lives, she answered, "I love getting you alone, Tony, you know that."

He grinned even bigger and then snapped to attention as Gibbs walked in. "Abs was just about to explain what she's found boss."

Abby smiled at Gibbs and said, "Indeed I was." She went over the evidence with them and as they walked out, she slumped onto her stool. Now what?

------------------------------

Abby was sitting on Tony's couch watching as he ran around the apartment picking up some trash he hadn't thrown away. She was nervous and all his efforts to clean for her weren't helping at that moment.

"Tony, could you come sit down please?," she asked as she patted the seat next to her.

Whatever he saw when he looked at her caused him to put down the napkins in his hand and move over to her. "What's wrong, Abby?" She swallowed and he took her hand, pushing her now loose hair out of her face. "Whatever it is you can tell me, Abs. It'll be ok." She couldn't say a word. "Abby? You're starting to worry me."

Abby took her hand from him and framed his face with both her hands. She kissed him gently on the lips and rested her forehead against his. "Tony, I have to talk to you and I want you to stay quiet until I'm done. Can you do that for me?"

He stared at her and she saw in his eyes the effort it took him to do nothing more than nod. She nodded and pursed her lips together.

--------------------------------

Tony was looking at Abby. She still hadn't said anything and not talking was killing him. He had a feeling she was about to tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore, at least not exclusively. If that happened, he didn't know how he'd react, what he'd say. He didn't want her seeing other men; he didn't want her being with other men. If he had learned only one thing about himself in these past few months, that one thing would be that he couldn't live without Abby in his life, but he didn't think he could share her. He took a deep breath and tilted her head so that she had to look him in the eye. He had promised he wouldn't say anything so he'd have to let her read him that way. It was like a fist to his gut when he saw that she had tears shimmering in her green eyes.

"Tony, I've tried to figure out how this happened. Really, I have gone over everything in my head. Everyday since the day before you came back it's been all I could think about. How did this happen? How was I going to tell you? What were you going to say? I've worried myself sick over this and I can't do it anymore. I have to get it out or else ..." She broke off and jumped up from the couch. He sat in confusion as she ran to the bathroom. As soon as he heard her start to throw up, it hit him. She hadn't drank a Caf-Pow at work that day, not a one. No caffeine at all that he remembered seeing. She had been pale and tired right before his trip and even now in the days since he'd been back he had been amazed at how quickly she would fall to sleep when before she would talk his ear off before finally easing into slumber. The changes to her body all made sense; her breasts seemed to be extra sensitive and her waistline had changed a bit. He was off the couch like a shot, joining her in the bathroom over her protests as he wet a cloth and helped to wipe her face, cooling her down.

"Abby, why didn't you tell me when I got back into town?"

She turned to look at him. "You know?"

He laughed and told her, "I'm a Special Agent. I can put two and two together and come up with three."

"Four," she corrected then realized what he meant. She stared at him and he couldn't help but smile at her. His beautiful Abby was having a baby. His baby. "You're ok with this?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm ok with this. Are you?"

She broke into a beautiful smile. "Yes!" She threw her arms around him and knocked him backwards on the bathroom floor.

They started talking at the same time, "This is unexpected. I never would have thought about a baby before now but..." Tony looked at Abby and realized they were smiling and excited and it floored him more than her knocking him down. He put his hand on her stomach and whispered, "A baby..." Abby's hand covered his and she said quietly, "Our baby."

Tony gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. "You're amazing Abby." She smiled at him again and snuggled into his arms.

Kissing his neck, she told him, "So are you."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING SMUT**

Chapter Six

Tim came awake slowly, clinging to his dream until he realized his arms were wrapped around Michelle and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He looked around her room, surprised once more that it wasn't ultra-feminine. He pulled her closer to him and her cute little bum wiggled and nestled against his groin.

He closed his eyes as his desire began to grow. Lightly kissing her neck, he smiled as she responded by arching her back, pushing her hips even closer to his. He cupped her breasts in his hands and continued to kiss her neck and shoulder.

Gradually, Michelle woke up and she murmured, "Tim."

Smiling at her, he ran his hands from her breasts down to her hips and lifting her leg so that he could slip his erection against her cleft. Michelle's hands came back, one to wrap around his neck and pull him into a kiss and the other to pull his hips so close there was no space left between them. Tim angled his hips just slightly and he slipped inside Michelle.

She moaned and moved against him and he couldn't hold back the groan as he pulled back and thrust back in. He took one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist, holding her nearly still as he continued stroking in and out of her. When the slow pace was not enough, he quickened it. Michelle's nails bit into the skin at his hip and Tim bent his head and nipped gently at a spot high on her shoulder. She shuddered and tightened her hold on him and he felt her trembling start from deep inside. Groaning, he kept thrusting into her, drawing her completion out even as he reached his. Michelle rolled over to kiss him and settle against his chest. Ten minutes later they couldn't help but laugh as the alarm blared, pulling them from the sleep they were just about to settle into.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony was rubbing Abby's back when Gibbs walked in the lab. Jumping as if he had already been smacked, Tony moved to the other side of Abby's desk. Gibbs looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"Are you going to do right by Abby, Tony?" He asked. When Tony and Abby turned and looked at him in shock he smiled. "I'm not talking marriage. I'm talking about the baby."

"The baby?" They asked together.

Staring at them he asked, "You didn't think you were actually hiding this from me, did you?"

"Yes, we did!" Tony said and got a look from Gibbs. "No, well we didn't think anyone knew."

"Knew what?" Ziva asked as she walked into the lab holding a bag of evidence.

Abby took a deep breath and told her, "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" Tim said and he and Michelle walked in to bring Gibbs the search warrant he had asked for.

"And how did you know Probie?" Tony asked.

Tim smiled, "I'm a skilled investigator, Tony. I've been trained to observe things."

Gibbs and Ziva each turned to hide the amusement on their faces at that. Tony noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "And what else have you observed, Probie?" He asked Tim barely nodding in their boss's direction.

"Well, I've noticed that Gibbs and Ziva seem to get along quite nicely these days." He said and then tried to bluster his way out of the hole he dug when Gibbs turned to stare at him. "Not that you haven't gotten along with her nicely before boss, but lately, it's ... shutting up now, Boss."

Ziva laughed. "And what about you and Michelle, Tim?"

"Probie and Probie?" Tony said and then noticed how the two were both red in the face. "Ah, now I see."

Abby smiled at the revelations being bandied about and thought to add one of her own. "You know, we aren't the only ones breaking Rule 12." When all eyes were on her, the smile turned to a grin. "Ducky and the Director have been having a lot of dinners together lately. Mrs. Mallard really seems to like her too."

Unable to help himself Gibbs laughed out loud at that one. He looked around the room at his team. Still smiling he said, "Don't we have a case to work on?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Right away, Boss."

"Going now, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled again when Ziva said that and turned to pat her bum as she passed by him.

"I saw that Gibbs!" Abby shouted as he walked towards the elevators. When she was alone she looked at her computer and said to herself, "Guess no one wants to know the results of the DNA test."

Her phone rang and she answered, "You're on the air!"

"Abs, what were the results of that DNA test you were running?" Gibbs asked from his car.

She laughed and told him the DNA matched both the suspect and the blood found at the crime scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gibbs was at his desk watching the search on his monitor but not noticing the faces flashing past him. He was thinking of what Ziva told him several months ago.

_"They've been following me, Jethro. My father has had men taking photos of me." Ziva said and lowered her voice as an agent walked past them. "We can't be seen together. The one night we had was dangerous enough."_

_Gibbs smiled at her. "Oh really? And here I thought you lived on danger." She cut him a look and he turned his head to keep from laughing. "So we get creative. Unless you don't want to continue this?"_

_The longing in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He nodded his head and she stood up straight. "Right, very good then." she said and walked back to her desk. He watched as she studiously ignored DiNozzo's questions and McGee's look. She was a smart one, his Ziva._

He smiled as he switched off his lamp and left for the night. They had met every night since then. Rule 12 still was viable but as he took a look around the bullpen before stepping onto the elevator he was afraid that his team might have a hard time upholding it.

------------------------------

Michelle put the book down and looked over at where Tim was trying to lay casually on her couch. He had been watching her nervously for the last several hours as she finished reading his book. When he first told her about it she had been reluctant to read it. If she didn't like it, she would hate to tell him so. If she did like it, she worried he wouldn't believe her. Since starting it though, she had realized once again how brilliant Tim's mind truly was. Smiling she thought to herself, she'd help with the names though. Tommy for Tony, Lisa for Ziva? Slightly obvious really. All in all, it was a wonderful book. She told him so. He smiled at her.

"Really? You think it's good? Because DiNozzo says it's crap."

"Tony thinks that because he doesn't have the patience to sit down and create a story like this baby." She told him.

"You think so?" he asked and looked so hopeful that she went over to him.

"Of course. Where would he find the time anyway?" Michelle grinned thinking of that day at work. "Abby has him hopping as it is."

Tim laughed and agreed. "Abby will make a fine mother though."

Michelle nodded. "Yes she will." Turning to him she kissed his lips. "It will be fun to watch Tony adjusting though."

Shaking his head, Tim smiled. "Yes, it will be."

---------------------------------------

Abby paced around the bedroom. She had one hand on her back and one on her belly. Frustrated with Tony at not being allowed to help put the baby's crib together she had retreated to their room and had been unable to sit still. She was about to lay down and rest when she stopped still in the middle of the room. Looking down she saw the puddle at her feet. Shaking her head, determined to do things her way, she cleaned up the mess and then went to find Tony. He was bent over the crib, cussing at the instructions and holding two screwdrivers and the side rail in his hands.

"Tony..." she said and had to pause when the contraction hit her.

"Abby, I already told you, I'm not letting you help with this."

"Tony..." she tried again and he cut her off this time. "Abby darling why don't you go take a nap and I'll wake you when this is finished?" He asked absently not looking in her direction.

"Well if I wasn't in labor I might do that." She told him.

He went stock still. Dropping the screwdrivers and letting the side rail clatter to the floor, he ran to her in a panic. "We have to..."

Abby put her finger to his lips and pointed towards the door. Her bag was already there as were the cell phones and car keys. Tony looked at her and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "You took care of it already. Do I need to do anything other than drive you to the hospital?"

Abby took his hand and led him to the door. "Just be with me and love me Tony. Because I have a feeling I'm not going to be that lovable when this gets into the hard labor stage."

---------------------------------

Ziva and Michelle kept pacing around the waiting room, making the other families there nervous. Jethro and Tim were drinking coffee and trying to look calm while being complete wrecks on the inside. Ducky was the only truly calm one. He had complete confidence that everything would be fine. There was a good reason that the two men and two women had their doubts, they could hear Abby screaming at Tony from down the hall. What they didn't know and couldn't hear was that she was yelling at him for not packing her laptop in their overnight bag. She wanted to record the baby's information while it was still fresh in her mind. The OB/GYN reassured her that they would take accurate records and she could have copies of everything if that would help her settle down and push. Once they had another nurse come in the room to just write down everything, Abby squeezed Tony's hand and did what the doctor instructed. Thirty minutes later Tony was holding his son, Jacob Anthony DiNozzo. A nurse, the same one recording everything, was sent to tell the others and get their reactions. Once Abby was back in her room and Jacob had been washed, weighed and nursed, the team was able to come in and watch the happy family. Jimmy was the last one in and he smiled at the couple and grinned at the red faced, chubby cheeked baby before asking, "So when are you guys getting married?"

--------------------------------------------

The end? or would you like a sequel?

Calalily


End file.
